


First Moves

by haldoor



Category: Lost
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings: </b>Nothing you haven't seen before; slight violence<br/><b>Disclaimer: </b>I don't own 'em; never will.  Money did not exchange hands<br/><b>Beta: </b> The most wonderful <b>siluria</b> cast her eyes over it<br/><b>Summary: </b>A disagreement over Sawyer's stash leads to some interesting moves<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	First Moves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaydblu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jaydblu).



> This story was written for [](http://jaydblu.livejournal.com/profile)[**jaydblu**](http://jaydblu.livejournal.com/) for Lost HoHoHo and was originally posted [here](http://lostsquee.livejournal.com/779025.html) at [](http://lostsquee.livejournal.com/profile)[**lostsquee**](http://lostsquee.livejournal.com/) just before Christmas. It's well past time I put it here where it belongs.
> 
> The prompt I chose was 'exploring our differences' and the pairing was Jack/Sawyer. It's old school stuff, i.e. Season One when Boone was still around, although he's not the focus of this. No real plot beyond what was needed to make sex happen!

Sawyer dropped his eyes, and then lifted them again without raising his head, his smile sultry. He knew the effect he had on most people and he was quite prepared to exploit it.

"Well now, if it ain't the hero of the story; come to save the damsel in distress."

"Let him go," Jack said, stopping where he was and glaring at Sawyer, before giving Boone a reassuring look.

Sawyer widened his grin, noting the way Jack's nostrils flared slightly. The others gathered might not see, nor understand, but Sawyer knew exactly what was going on here. He looked down at Boone on the ground behind him, still wiping the blood off his nose with the back of a hand.

"I ain't stopping him from leaving."

"Boone." Jack nodded in Boone's direction, and then scowled back at Sawyer. "There was no reason to hit him. A simple 'no' would have done."

"Perhaps," Sawyer agreed, "but there's nothing like a little extra to emphasize the point. Might stop him asking again."

"Bastard," Boone muttered, his face flushed, as he got to his feet and circled around Sawyer to move past Jack and the rest of his minions.

Embarrassment would stop Boone asking again at the very least. What did he need with sleeping pills anyhow?

"Everyone can head back to the caves now," Jack said, his eyes never leaving Sawyer's.

Sawyer didn't blink, nor did his smile falter as the other survivors slowly filed away from around them. A warm breath of air stirred the nearby fire, illuminating the expression on Jack's face briefly. Seconds ticked by and the only sound Sawyer could hear was the susurration of the sea in the distance as the other survivors retreated.

"You want something else, Doc?"

Jack took a step forward at the question, glancing over his shoulder; to ensure they were alone, presumably.

Sawyer's smile grew feral. "Let me guess. You wanna explore our differences? Try and work out why I don't share well."

Jack huffed a laugh, and shook his head. "Why would I care?"

Sauntering forward to close the gap between them, Sawyer murmured, "Because you want what you don't have just as much as the next guy."

"I don't want what you have."

"Really?" Sawyer circled Jack, getting closer but not yet touching.

"Yes, really. If I wanted those pills, I'd get them."

"That why you're still here?" Sawyer whispered the words into Jack's ear. Jack hadn't moved as Sawyer closed in on him, but Sawyer was pleased to feel a shiver at the touch of his lips. Jack didn't speak yet, but Sawyer was convinced he had the man figured out.

"Tell you what." Sawyer kept his voice pitched low, still murmuring into Jack's ear. "I'll give you the sleeping pills if you stay here tonight. You might even get something else you want."

Jack was making a pretty good effort to remain unaffected, but Sawyer could hear the tremor in his voice as he replied, "Aren't you worried your reputation would suffer if I did that?"

"My reputation ain't exactly got much lower to go." Sawyer let his tongue touch Jack's earlobe; at the same time he ran his fingers lightly up Jack's bare forearm.

Jack took a breath and turned his head. Sawyer didn't shift. Their lips were less than an inch apart, and Sawyer couldn't focus on Jack's eyes clearly, but he could see the glitter in them from the firelight.

"Don't tell me you don't want it," Sawyer said, still soft and low, his breath warming Jack's mouth.

"That would be pointless." Jack's lips touched his with the words, and then, almost without there being a transition, they were kissing.

The kiss deepened as Sawyer moved to face Jack full-on, one hand fisting in Jack's t-shirt as the other sought his belt. Jack shoved his own hands inside Sawyer's loose shirt, heated palms skimming over Sawyer's skin as Jack's tongue dove deeper inside his mouth.

Sawyer's ears pounded as they drew back; fire ran though his veins, and the glimmer of animal lust in Jack's eyes goaded him on. Care and consideration went out the window as he pulled the shirt roughly over Jack's head and ditched it. Buttons popped from his own shirt as Jack tore it in his desperation to get rid of it.

Jack's body was paler than his own, but not by much, Sawyer found time to note as their mouths met again roughly; sweat and stains of the day rubbing and rolling down their bodies as they clutched at each other. Then Jack was shifting, biting at Sawyer's neck as his fingers strained to open Sawyer's jeans. Once the zipper was down, he pushed at them, blindly reaching to encase Sawyer's hot cock in a damp hand.

Sawyer hissed at the touch, need making him buck. He hadn't done anything like this in years – not since long before the island – and the primal urge to fuck swelled inside him as he fought the memory of last time: years ago, in prison. He shoved Jack backwards, letting himself be dragged down on top of Jack as he fell, echoing his grunt as they landed in the sand.

Scrabbling to stay on top as Jack tried to roll, Sawyer fought with the other man's pants, thrusting a hand inside when he was unable to unfasten them. Jack's hardness felt good in his hand, but what he really wanted was Jack naked and pliant under him. Heaving himself up, he attacked the jeans again, finally managing to part the button from its eye and drag the zipper down.

Jack stopped moving long enough for Sawyer to drag his pants down his legs and off; thankfully he had only been wearing flip-flops (where he'd found them was anyone's guess) and they'd disappeared as soon as Sawyer tripped him. Scrabbling to push his own jeans off, Sawyer smirked evilly when Jack reached to help him, glad he too was barefooted.

There was another scuffle and although Jack got a fist into Sawyer's side that made him grunt, he managed to maintain top dog position. There was blood at Jack's lip by the time he grinned down at the man, pinning Jack's hands above his head.

"You wanna make this as hard as possible, dontcha, Doc?" Sawyer spit out, then grinned. "Although, come to think of it, we both already are." He shifted over Jack, grinding their heated groins together. "How 'bout something slippery to ease the way?"

"No fucking," Jack hissed, writhing as if he could knock Sawyer off his body.

"Kidding me?" Sawyer scowled, searching Jack's eyes. "You started this, Slim. There's no way I ain't getting to the finish line now."

"Don't have to fuck to get off, Sawyer." Jack's eyes looked wild, and Sawyer wasn't sure if it was fear or anger in them.

"Don't you worry 'bout a thing, Doc. You give up to me now and I'll make sure you don't feel no pain."

Jack stopped struggling, though his chest still heaved with the effort he'd already spent. Sawyer leaned down, licking at the blood on Jack's lips and then plunging his tongue back into Jack's mouth. Jack didn't fight it, his wrists slackening under Sawyer's grip.

Sawyer let one hand go in order to cup Jack's jaw. He could feel the hand he’d released tighten in his hair and he moaned into Jack's mouth, letting go of Jack's other hand and relaxing into the kiss further before attempting to back off to get supplies.

Jack growled and pulled him back, sucking on his lips and tongue like that was enough. No way was it going to be enough for Sawyer though, and he ground his hips down hard, his cock digging low into Jack's belly before he managed to get loose from the man's hands.

Sawyer didn't waste time; waggling his eyebrows at Jack spread naked and needy on the sand, he backed towards his shelter, turning at the last moment to dive inside to fetch what they needed. Thank God he kept those kinds of things handy. But by the time he had a condom and lube in hand and turned to go outside again, Jack was shoving his way in under the tarp and wrapping a hand around the back of Sawyer's neck to drag him into another searing kiss.

It was too much to resist, and Sawyer pulled him down to the bedding, uncaring of the sand stuck to both of them as they rolled, picking up where they'd left off in the fight for dominance. Sawyer managed to get a hand around Jack's cock, and Jack hissed, his fingers biting into Sawyer's bicep as he bucked into the touch. Sawyer licked under one of Jack's ears as he eased him back on the blanket, reaching for the dropped lube while he had Jack distracted.

Still pumping Jack's cock harshly, Sawyer licked the spot again, flicking the top of the tube open one-handed as Jack shuddered under his tongue. Pleased with the way Jack's fingers were spasming against his muscle, he grinned, shifting to his knees to get the lube to where he needed it. He had to let go of Jack's dick to squeeze some of the liquid onto his fingers, and Jack gasped as he replaced his hand, colder and wetter, then groaned, low and dirty, as Sawyer stroked him more easily.

Sawyer liked the sound and the way Jack was sprawled out, all long, loose limbs and sweaty skin under him, but his own cock was feeling neglected. Time for the real action to start.

Nudging Jack's legs further apart with his knees, Sawyer kept up the steady stroking, insistent but not quite enough to finish Jack off, letting the fingers of his other hand slide down to Jack's balls. He fondled them gently, and then slipped a finger along his perineum, prodding at his asshole with the tip.

Jack swallowed noisily and his eyes flew open, but Sawyer wasn't about to stop. He let his lip curve up in a dirty smile, and pumped Jack's cock harder. Jack let out another gasp and as he did so, Sawyer pushed his finger just inside Jack's hole. Jack's breathing hitched and he looked like he was about to say something, but Sawyer slid his finger further into the delicious heat, finding Jack's sweet spot with ease, and whatever words he'd been going to say turned into the most erotic-sounding groan Sawyer had ever heard.

It made his cock pulse with need, and Sawyer had to bite his lip to suppress his own groan. He wished he'd put the condom on first; now he was going to have to abandon both cock and asshole in order to get it on. He hoped Jack wouldn't take flight while he did so; despite the way he'd reacted to the finger, Sawyer was sure he'd freak out given the chance.

"Keep still," he murmured, letting go of Jack's cock first and reaching for the packet. "Gimme a chance to get this on." Biting into it, he held Jack's eyes with his own, pulsing his finger over Jack's prostate.

Jack didn't move, to his credit; only the uneven rise and fall of his chest gave away how much he was enjoying the touch.

Sawyer knew he couldn't get the condom on single-handedly, and with a wet, sloppy sound, he quickly drew his finger out of Jack's body, hurrying to smooth the rubber over his dick. He kept flicking his eyes between what he was doing and Jack's eyes to ensure the guy didn't suddenly change his mind, but Jack just lay there, seemingly transfixed by the sight of Sawyer stroking his own cock.

The action made him shiver, he wanted this so bad. Sawyer hadn't expected any of this, but he sure as hell wasn't going to push it away now. It seemed far too good to be true, all the same; like he'd wake up suddenly and find it was all some kind of wet dream. It _felt_ too real though.

Finally, the damned thing was covering him completely. Grabbing the lube again, Sawyer squeezed more out and spread it liberally over his sheathed cock, hissing at the chill of it. Knowing any witticisms were likely to make Jack run for it, Sawyer simply smirked and reached for Jack again. Shuffling closer, he wound his still-damp hand around the man's dick once more and slid the other hand back to his asshole, pushing two fingers straight inside without any preamble.

Jack's gasp this time was painful, and Sawyer slid the fingers backward some as Jack reached for and grabbed the wrist of the hand Sawyer had on his dick.

"S'okay, Doc," Sawyer whispered, shaking the man's hand off and stroking his cock more firmly. "Just relax. Listen; it's all good." He knew the cadence of his words was probably more important than what he actually said, and as Jack appeared to take his advice, he let out a breath, murmuring more in the same tone. "Now, ease up a little, push back at me when I do this, okay? It helps some."

Carefully, he pushed inwards again, smile widening as Jack obeyed him. "That's good. Feel better?"

Jack just nodded, hands digging into the bedding as Sawyer circled his fingers, easing the channel open further. Sawyer found his sweet spot again and Jack let out another wordless sound much like the previous one.

"Oh yeah," Sawyer breathed, "Now for the main event. Stay relaxed, Doc, and we'll all feel good soon."

Jack's apprehension was back, his eyes flitting between what Sawyer was doing and his face, but he was obviously still enjoying Sawyer's ministrations. Sawyer smiled again to reassure him, lifting his eyes to nod, and then looking back at where he was removing his fingers and shuffling further forward to line his cock up with the way home.

They both groaned as Sawyer's cock slid inside the heated hole. It was divine, Sawyer thought; so hot and tight, like it was designed just for him. Jack's fingers scrabbled for a hold on the blankets, and Sawyer held him by one hip, his other still loosely around Jack's cock. Jack softened a little as Sawyer pushed in deeper and the wince on his face made Sawyer stop.

"Okay there, Doc? Want me to stop?" He didn't really want to, but he wasn't about to carry on unless Jack was with him.

Jack took a couple of short, sharp breaths, and then swallowed hard. "No… don't… don't stop now."

Sawyer's lip quirked by itself and he nodded, waiting a moment more for Jack to adjust. Then slowly, he began to move further inside, until finally he could go no further. Circling his hips gently, he began to stroke Jack's cock again, his smile widening as it grew stiffer in his hand. "That's it."

"Move. You should… m-move."

"Okay." Despite how much he wanted this, Sawyer felt nervous now, and he took it slowly to start with, watching Jack's eyes as he moved, and continuing to stroke his cock in the hopes of relaxing him further.

He wasn't sure what he did differently, but suddenly Jack was making whimpering noises and rising up to meet him. It sent a spiral of lust right through Sawyer, and he abandoned Jack's cock in favor of gripping both hips and thrusting harder.

"OhGodohGodohGod…" Jack's words seemed to be caught on a loop as he rolled his hips into every movement Sawyer was making.

Jesus! Sawyer felt his breath catch and his balls tighten. He was so damned close, and Jack was so fucking perfect and there was no way not to simply thrust as hard as he fucking could. Jack's body was so damned tight and Sawyer couldn't hold it back, and then he was exploding, light behind his eyes and the shock of the orgasm making him almost black out for a second.

Fuck!

Time disappeared for a moment, and when Sawyer finally got his wits together, Jack was heaving under him, sticky wetness between them. His lips pressed against Jack's throat, his breathing uneven and loud against the man's skin, and he was still inside Jack, his cock still practically pulsing.

"Fuck me," Sawyer muttered, reaching a hand up to find Jack's skull and stroking across the soft hair there.

He felt Jack's Adam's apple bob as he spoke. "Other way, I think." He sounded as breathless as Sawyer felt, but there was humor in his voice.

Sawyer cracked a grin; he had no energy to laugh yet. Mouthing the sweaty skin under his lips, he slowly began to draw back. Jack's hands went around his back, holding him in place.

"Should have done this a long time ago," Jack whispered. "Maybe things could have been different."

"Maybe," Sawyer acknowledged as Jack moved his hands again.

Jack could probably feel Sawyer's growing tension. Sawyer purposely didn't look at Jack's face as he pulled away, holding the condom in place as he withdrew from Jack's body and moved off him to dispose of it.

"Yeah, well, we didn't." Jack sounded bitter as he shifted upright and pushed past Sawyer to leave the shelter.

Sawyer grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving. "You think it would have changed anything? You don't want them to know about this, believe me. It wouldn't make them think better of me; only worse of you. They'll think you've joined me in hell."

Jack nodded, looking steely. "True. Now let me go."

Sawyer studied the determined glint on Jack's eyes for a few moments, and dropped his hand away. "You want your pills now?"

"I didn't spend the night. Thought that was the deal."

Sawyer didn't say anything.

Jack hesitated. "You can't want me to now?"

"Take the damned pills. You don't have to stay."

Jack gave him a confused look and moved away, finding his jeans and flapping into them, uncaring of the filth on his body.

Sawyer rolled his eyes. Sex always made things crazy; why did he even bother? It was a good fuck, but this kind of awkwardness after made him regret it every time. He went in search of the pills, palming a few bottles before going outside again. He caught up with Jack as he pulled his shirt back over his head. Sawyer was still naked, but he didn't care.

"Take 'em. The fuck was worth it. You want any more, come back again. I'm sure we can come to an arrangement." He gave Jack the onceover, tossing his hair like he really didn't care.

"It won't be the same," Jack offered, taking the bottles and giving him a look Sawyer didn't quite get.

"What? You'll fuck me? Don't think so, Chief."

Jack snorted and pocketed the bottles. "There's only one first time."

He walked away and Sawyer frowned. At face value, the words only referred to them, but Jack was implying something more.

"You mean that?" Sawyer's face softened into a smile. "You been saving it up for me, Doc?"

Jack turned to face him. "Don't let it go to your head. It doesn't mean anything."

Sawyer lifted a hand, about to touch Jack, but Jack smiled tightly and backed up a step. "You got what you wanted, Sawyer; don't pretend you didn't know. I got what I came for too. Now maybe we can just get on with the business of staying alive."

Nodding, Sawyer watched him walk away. He probably wouldn't ever 'get' Jack, but then, he decided as he turned to head for the sea to wash, Jack probably wouldn't ever 'get' him either.

Taking a deep breath, he strode into the waves and dived under.

There was time enough, and Sawyer was a patient man; Jack had waited this long to make his first move, but Sawyer doubted it was his last.

~//~


End file.
